A Short Friendship
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom
Summary: "I'm sorry, Gon."


A Hunter x Hunter Fanfiction

**.**

**My Short Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**AnimeLover: "My Short Friendship" is a nonprofit fan parody of "Hunter x Hunter" Following its own by who ever created it. Please support the official media.**

**Dr. Tom: OR ELSE!**

**Warning: OOC, Character death, Killua's POV**

**.**

**.**

**Yup, let's start the story**

* * *

He was the same as me when we first met.

I went to that beach which was about 5 km from my house, that time I was sad. That time he was building a sand castle and then he looked at me, with his innocent brown eyes.

"Hello." he said. I answered him with a nod. I don't want to be disturbed that time, especially by a little kid.

"I'm building something." He said.

"I know. What are you building?" I asked him, felt really annoyed.

"I don't know, I just like playing in the sand."

That's great, I thought as I took of my shoes. Then I saw a sandpiper flying in the air.

"That's happiness." said the boy.

"What?"

"Happiness. My mom said that sandpipers came to bring us happiness." That bird flew toward the sea.

"Bye, happiness" I mumbled, "Hello, suffer." And then, I walk away. I felt so sad, my life is a mess.

But the boy didn't give up. He asked me, "What's your name?"

"Killua." I answered.

"My name is Gon."

"Hi, Gon" He giggled.

"You're funny." Even knew I'm sad, I smiled and kept walking. His giggle followed me. "Kullia-kun, come here tomorrow, 'kay?" he shouted. "We're going to have a great day."

.

.

Weeks after that, I came to the beach again. "I need to see a sandpiper." I thought that time. The only reason I came to the beach, was to find some peace and quiet. I forgot about that boy when he finally came.

"Hi, Killua-kun" he said. "Do you want to play?"

"Play what?" I asked, felt a little annoyed.

"I don't know, why don't you decide?"

"How about a guessing game?" I asked. He laughed, "What's that? I don't know how to play that."

"Well we can just walk." I said, looking to his eyes softly. "Where do you live?" I asked. "Over there." he answered pointing at a row of cottage. Weird, I thought, why he want to live here in a winter season like this.

"Gon, if you don't mind." I said directly to Gon. "I want to be alone today."

Not like usual, he looked pale. "Why?" he asked.

I looked at him with a murderer look and shout, "BECAUSE MY MOM DIED, OKAY?!" Oh my goodness, why did I shout to a kid like that, I thought.

"Oh," He answered softly, "That's means today isn't a wonderful day."

"Right." I said "Also yesterday, and the day before that."

"Is it hurt?" He asked.

"Of course." I answered as I walked further away from him.

.

.

A month later, I came to the beach again. But this time, he wasn't there. I felt that I own Gon an apology and I really miss him that time. So, I went to the cottage where he lived and knock the door. A young woman opened it for me.

"Hello." I said, "My name is Killua. I miss Gon today. Is he home?"

"Oh, Killua-kun, please come in. Gon tell me a lot about you. I'm sorry if she annoy you and make you angry." She said.

"Oh no, it's okay." I said.

The women took a deep breath, and said, "Gon died a week ago, Killua-kun. He had leukemia. Maybe he didn't tell you." I was shocked; I took a chair, and sat on it.

"He really loves this beach, so he asked to stay here, and we can't resist. He felt very happy here and all his day filled with joy. But last week, his condition declined rapidly." her voice falters. "He left something for you. Just hold on a second."

I nodded. Later, the young lady gave me and envelope written "Killua-kun". From the model, Gon wrote it by himself. Inside it, there was a picture colored with crayon- A beach picture complete with the yellow sand, blue sea, and a brown bird. Under the drawing, written: **A Sandpiper to Give You Happiness**. I cried and cried. I hugged Gon's mom. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I said that while tears flowing through my cheek.

.

.

I framed that precious picture and hung it in my room. Six words, taught me about love that doesn't demand. Gon, my short friendship, has opened my eyes and show me the gift of love that exists in this world.

* * *

**Konnichiwa, minna-san.**

**Well, this is my first Hunter x Hunter fanfic. Even know it's very short. I hope you like it. And don't forget to review.**

.

**AnimeLover TrueTrueTrue **


End file.
